


Put your mouth to better use

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is angry and spits words like acid. Tony ignores most of it until he puts the doctor's mouth to better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your mouth to better use

**Author's Note:**

> I found this small treasure from my folder. Oops. I apparently wrote it back in May.  
> It's really AU-ish story.

They were fighting again and Tony is frustrated when he sighs. Bruce was meant to help him with this new threat they were facing. He wasn’t one of the Avengers, but he was nameless doctor who traveled the world and was well known in secret organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. He was also well known within the Avengers.

The Hulk, they called him. They had files of him, showing a big green angry monster rampaging around the city. Apparently he had been in some kind of accident including gamma radiation, but that’s all Tony knows now.

The truth is Tony has known Bruce before the accident. Now he feels like he doesn’t know this Bruce who is so much angrier than then.

Sure Bruce had always had that hidden temperament of his, when Bruce was with Betty back then and Tony was a young fellow who had a new girl every so often. They had some joint projects even after college and then when Bruce went to work with the Army, Tony had seen him sometimes while visiting General Ross and talking about what kind of weapons the Army would need and making a nice business deal from it. Yeah, those were the _great times_.

Now Bruce was showing his anger far more directly. Like Tony was the threat and he thinks that maybe Bruce sees him as one. Maybe he sees everyone as a threat, but that wouldn’t surprise him after hearing what kind of hell Bruce has had to go through in his life. It’s so sad really.

Then Bruce sighs and clenches his teeth together when he notices that Tony hadn’t paid much attention and then comes to stand right in front of him.

“You didn’t even listen, did you? This what you have here – this data – it doesn’t work, Stark.” Bruce is speaking a bit loudly. Not yelling, but not calm either. So yeah, Tony had ignored the shouting parts and he can’t stop staring at Bruce’s mouth that spits words like acid. That is so angry all the time.

He wants to taste those lips. Oh he has wanted to taste those for years.

So when Bruce is trying to express his frustration by yelling at Tony’s face, Tony takes hold of his shirt, pulls him close and kisses him. After that he pushes back a little, smirking a bit at Bruce’s stunned face.

“You really should put your mouth to better use, Banner. Let me help with that.”


End file.
